


Loving Hikari

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Genderswap, Hypnosis, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Upon arriving in another world, a serpentine boy makes quick work of one of its Magical defenders. By igniting the love in her heart, the love for her rival.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 7





	Loving Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Akemi Foster who belongs to https://www.deviantart.com/twinwolf1

Every now and then, the lines between dimensions and other worlds get blurry. Resulting in holes appearing in the fabric of space time, allowing for people to cross out of their world and into a neighboring one. Usually they don’t return, due to the holes closing upon being used. But for those that want to expand their scope and want to see their goals carried out, the reward of jumping into one of those holes far outweighed the risk.

That was why King Cobra, one of the Monsters that had been harassing the people of Mimoto over the last few years, decided to follow orders and check out the world that was clashing up against theirs. Worst case scenario, he got a vacation for a few months to a couple of years. Best case, he’d find a whole new world in need of his ‘help’, and maybe he’d find a couple of cute friends as well.

Of course, he couldn’t have expected to get tossed straight to the ground not a minute after arriving, a deadly looking girl standing over him with a dangerous look in her eye. A look that caused his body to throb with a need, his heart pounding against his chest.

“So, is this how people greet one another here? I didn’t end up in one of those nice and burly gladiatorial worlds this time, did I?” Cobra chimed as he looked up at the girl atop of him, giggling as he licked his lipstick-covered lips.

The girl on top of him narrowed her eyes. “You’ve done this more than once? No wonder you stink of villainy.” The girl, a blonde wearing an armored dress, scoffed under her breath as she punched the ground right besides his head, causing it to crack in response. “Let that be a lesson. One word too many, and you’ll get crushed.”

“Oho, you’re one of those no-nonsense types. Kinda like the Pawn back home. Shame, I would’ve preferred somebody like the Kitten.” The green-haired boy laughed, not at all intimidated by the girl atop of him. “So strong, yet so level-headed. It makes me sick, thinking about all the fun you’re just passing up o-.”

He had already gotten too ahead of himself, given the way that the blonde girl smashed her fist straight into his face. “What part of one word too many don’t you people get?” She shot back, shaking her hand after delivering that blow. She hadn’t held back, but it somehow still hurt to punch him.

“Well, what’s the point of holding back during foreplay?” Cobra giggled, notably bruised after the hit. “Still, you’re the second most cranky girl I’ve ever met. And I’ve met some cranky girls. They tend to get nice and loose after I have a few hours of fun with them, but until then… Mmmph, the way they rough me up hits just right.”

His captor sighed as she grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. “Let’s just skip the pleasantries and get to the part where I turn you in. Give me your name.” She didn’t have time to mess around with him. Especially when he responded to pain with nothing more than a grin and a gentle sway of the hips.

“King Cobra, at your service.” He gently bowed with his floppy arms before giggling once more. “And who may I have the pleasure of talking to? What’s the name of this diamond in the rough that wants to crush me over and over and over?”

The blonde Magical Girl grit her teeth as she tightened her grip on his throat. Not enough to cause discomfort, but enough to threaten it. “Akemi Foster. I’ll have you know that you’re dealing with the second-strongest Magical Girl in all of Matsushita. Unless you want to understand exactly what that implies, you’d be better off shutting your mouth-”

“Second-strongest, you say?” All of a sudden, she could feel a tongue brushing against her back ear. As well as a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. “Please, I’m dying to know. What’s this envy inside your heart?” It wasn’t hard to tell that Cobra had somehow gotten behind her, but how?

Upon looking at what she held in her hand, it all made sense. His suit was hanging from her hand, reduced to nothing more than a lip piece of clothing that just flopped around in the wind. “You’re cleverer than I gave you credit for.” Akemi muttered as she tried to whip around to punch the living daylights out of the boy.

Only for him to weave out of the way of her blow. Seconds later, his body started wrapping around her, his newer costume leaving even less to the imagination given the way that his obvious bulge started to push up against her thigh. “Feisty, feisty. The best part of any heroine…”

“Would you quit that!? Why do I get the perverted villains and she gets all the ones that actually put up a fight!?” The blonde Magical Girl whined as she tried to pry her hands in between her and the now serpentine-like boy, his body having taken on more snake-like qualities after he left his last ‘skin’ behind.

Cobra just giggled as he grabbed ahold of her hands. “You keep mentioning a certain somebody. That jealousy of yours… Tell me more, and I might just decide to come along without a fight.” He chimed, his eyes briefly spiraling. All while focused on her struggling expression, trying to lure her in.

“And what, you’ll just try and hurt her to- I-” Akemi let something crucial slip, her cheeks blushing as she tried to wrestle her hands free from his. “Let me go..!” She cried out, the way he pressed down on her getting worse and worse by the minute.

The boy just licked his lips as he came dangerously close to her face, planting a teasing kiss on her cheek and leaving a smear from his green lips on that gentle surface. “Tell me all that you know, all that you want to keep hidden about that girl. And then I’ll play nice. I’ll even let you go. You have nothing to lose.” The boy chimed, his eyes luring her further and further in…

“I... “ She tried to struggle. But the colors and the sweet words were too hard to resist. “I… I just want to be better than Hikari..! It’s not fair that she’s so freakishly strong, it’s not fair..!” She let her emotions out, laying them bare before the villain. Despite knowing that he’d take advantage of it…

Cobra licked his lips as he put his hands on her adorable cheeks. “Oh, but why do you need to be better than her?” He chimed, his swirling eyes intensifying into full on multi-colored light shows. Enough to bombard the poor girl’s head with so much sensory overload that everything he said sounded like truth. “I’m sure you’re feeling like this because you want to be right by her side. Not standing above her. At least, not outside of bed.”

“B-By her side..?” Akemi muttered as her eyes started glowing the same colors as the villainous boy’s. “B-But she’s so strong, that’s… How would I…” She mumbled, her complexes making it hard to buy what he was saying. Even when her mind was having trouble holding onto everything important…

The boy nodded as he uncoiled from her, keeping his part of the promise. After all, now that he had her under his spell, he didn’t need to constrict her. “You don’t need to worry about how strong she is. I’m sure you know how quickly strength fades when somebody has the right words in mind.” His smooth and silky voice bounced around in her mind, the auditory and visual stimuli making it even harder to concentrate.

It only got worse as he pushed his body up against the armor that she wore, brushing his suit against the metallic elements and moaning as his bulge got dangerously close to her crotch. “Mmmmph, you just need to force her to understand what you’ve got locked up inside your heart. Instead of trying to push her away, you should pull her close and hold her tight, pepper her in kisses until she squeals…”

Akemi’s breathing was growing hotter and hotter as she listened to him. Her mind was under siege by the words and the colors, leaving her painfully unaware of what he was doing to her body. Every time he pushed against her, a bit of his fresh skin was leaking onto her outfit. Corroding it. Corrupting it. Turning it from something more conservative into nothing more than armor attached to strings, seeming more like a bikini than something actually effective…

“Pull… Pull Hikari close…” The usually composed Magical Girl muttered, slowly wrapping her arms around the boy in front of her. Her heart pounding against her chest made her deaf to everything except those words inside her head. “Wrap her up, kiss her and make her mine…” She panted, her cheeks flushing bright red from her heightened arousal.

Cobra nodded and planted yet another kiss on the other cheek, leaving a matching mark as he started pushing his hands into the heroine’s now-exposed buttocks. “Just let it all flow out. Those feelings that prevent you from telling her that you love her, turn them into something much more useful…”

“Love… Hikari..!” Akemi gasped as her eyes suddenly flashed a bright pink color, a powerful moan leaving her lips. It felt like her mind was flushing into the rest of her body, taking her thoughts with it as she almost collapsed into the boy’s arms.

With that rush of pure emotion pouring through her, the finishing touches were being put on her body. Her breasts, impressively modest, shrunk until they were completely flat against her chest. Her hips pinched together a little as well, while her posterior pushed out further and further. Turning from a neglected part of her body into a charm point, one that the armor bikini did little to constrain. In fact, with how the string pushed into both buttocks, it was hard for her to not grow excited as it dug in.

There was perhaps only one area more important than her rear, for the sake of this transformation, and that was her crotch. Everything rushed down there, the pressure building down below. It was like something wanted out, something that made her want to thrust forward. But something still held her back. The tiniest thread of self control, doing its very best to keep itself intact…

Unfortunately for her poor sanity, Cobra wasn’t going to let it keep her love held back. By pushing his lips onto hers and pushing his crotch up against hers one more time, the floodgates were let loose. He could see the way that her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and merely smiled as he pulled back…

Akemi let out yet another powerful moan, her armor-like bikini bottom staining with cum as something pushed out against the fragile thing. Something large, given the bulge trying to escape from its terribly tight prison. And with its arrival, the girl could no longer really call herself a girl…

“That’s the ticket. That love of yours, the love for your rival… It’s made you into such a cute boy.” The green-haired boy giggled as he let go of the Magical Boy, only to roughly slap him across the ass. “You know what to do now that you’ve got that junk in the trunk, don’t you?”

His victim, the blonde Magical Boy who could hardly contain himself as his hands wandered all across his body, nodded rapidly. “H-Hikari..! Hikari!” He cried out needily, the armored surface of his bikini bottom growing wetter with every passing moment. “I need to… Need to hold her tight..!”

“Then go get her. Show her just how much you love her. And if you do it well enough, she might just become a cute boy like you. Then you’ll always be together. A cute pair of magical boys, forever and ever!” Cobra giggled, slapping his victim across the rear one more time to send him dashing off into the distance.

As he watched Akemi dash away, the boy couldn’t help but giggle. If it was this easy freeing girls from their responsibilities, then he’d have a lot of fun in this world...


End file.
